DonderWolk's Fanfictions/ Lost Spirits
Hey ! Welkom bij mijn verhaal, Lost Spirits! Ik ben iedereen die zijn/haar best doet om mn nooit-afgemaakte verhalen te lezen btw erg dankbaar! XD <3'' :3 Ik hoop dat je het leuk gaat vinden! Kaart: De Kracht der Water: '''Heerser; 'Licht van de Sterren (Sterrenlicht):Zeer donkerbruine, witgevlekte cyperse kater met goud-rode ogen. Leider; ''Leeuw: Langharige, gouden kater met donkere, gouden gemarmerde cyperse strepen en zonkleurige ogen.'' Kruidenkat; ''Dauwdruppel: Lichtbruine kater met druppelvormige, witte vlekje op zijn flank en groene ogen.'' Krijgers; ' ''Regen: Oudere langharige lichtgrijze poes met bosgroene ogen. Zwaluwstaart: Zwarte poes met lichtgroene ogen, een witte streep op het einde van haar staart. Zonnestraal; Jonge, knappe iets donkere rossige, langharige poes met lichtere strepen en turqouise ogen. '' Info over haar :3 ''Uilenveder: Knappe, cyperse kortharige kater met ambere ogen. Maan: Zilveren, gestipte cyperse langharige kater met groene ogen en een donkere kern. Bliksemflits: Sneeuwwit met zwarte kortharige poes met donkerblauwe ogen. Wolk: Grijze kortharige kater met witte, wolkachtige vlekken en koperkleurige ogen. Nacht: Zwarte middelharige poes met witte, kleine vlekjes en gele ogen. Vogelvlucht: Bruine kortharige poes met witte buik, snoet, poten en borst met ambere ogen. Rivier: Blauwgrijze kortharige kater met donkerblauwe ogen. Arend: Kaneelkleurige, langharige torbie poes met witte snuit en poten en lichtoranje ogen. '' ''Kiezel: Donkergrijze, langharige kater met gouden ogen. ''Blad: Zwart gevlekte kater '' '''Kitmoeders; Cindey: Voormalige eenling, witgouden poes met zwarte poten en staartpunt, witte borst en albinoblauwe ogen.(Moeder van: Kers, een crèmekleurige poes, Eekhoorn, rossige kater, en Zand, een lichtgouden poesje.) '' '''Oudsten;' Spar: donkerbruine kater met krullende vacht en gele ogen. Vuurvlam: Knappe poes met vlammend rode pels, oranje ogen. '' Proloog Maanlicht toverde het gebied om in een zilver, sprankelend oppervlak wat werd gescheiden door een bescheiden stroom dat twinkelend met sterren vloeide door de zachte heide, en eindigde in een gigantische, majestueuze waterval dat kletterde tegen mossige, massieve keien. Stoom vol minuscule sterretjes dampte van een grote poel, waar de stromende waterval in verdween tot een stilstaand water dat in kleine, ondiepe stroompjes verderging. Een pronkende, grote berg beschenen door de volle maan rees op van de rotsige, mossige grond rond het meertje, en een paar grote, oude eiken rijkten naar de open, diepblauwe lucht bevlekt met duizenden zonnen, die vergezeld werd door de grijsgevlekte, stralende maan. Een sneeuwwit gestalte met glanzende, ritmisch bewegende vleugels reed sierlijk op de sterke, warme bries. Met prachtig blauwe, verlichte ogen keek de witte vogel neer op de plek. Een zijdezachte stem vloog mee met de wind: "Een Dier Zal Naderen, En Alles Veranderen. De Krachten Der Ijs, De Krachten Der Donder, De Krachten Der Water, De Krachten Der Duisternis, Kom Bijeen En Houd Ze Veilig. Mijn Krachten Zijn Over, En Ik Laat Ze Over Tot Jullie. Bewaar Ze Goed, Wees Zuinig, Of Alles Zal Sterven Onder Het Verderf." Een gigantische flits van verblindend licht schoot uit de Uil en ze slaakte een ijzingwekkende kreet dat sneed door de zachte bries. Witte, glanzende veren streken naar de berg, en een felle blauwe flits deed alle veren tollen. De geest van het dier lichtte op en streek neer bij de waterval. Een knal zo hard dat elk dier in omstreken zijn oren verloor klonk op van de geest die was geland. Vier lichtjes vonkten ervanaf, een witte, een gele, een blauwe en een zwarte. Elke vormde een dier... De gele een lynx, de witte een sneeuwuil, de zwarte een das en blauw een kat... "Wij, de Krachten der Water, zullen heersen met macht, met kracht, en zullen verdedigen met tand en klauw. Niemand zal ons stoppen." De breedgeschouderde kat sprak zo krachtig en geduldig, dat het angst aanjoeg bij de andere Dieren. "Kat, wees verstandig en maak dit ''eerlijk. ''Niet zoals jij nu beweert dat het zal worden. Ik, de Lynx, zal opstaan voor mijn Kracht en sta dit niet toe. Wij hebben ook recht op territorium, voedsel, oftewel; een leven." Opstandig kruiste de lenige Lynx haar pupilloze blik met de blauwe, tot spleetjes geknepen ogen van de Kater. "Ik ben het eens met de Lynx, Kat. Maar, eigenlijk zouden ''wij ''moeten heersen. Dassen zijn ten slotte ook véél sterker dan jullie allemaal. ík ben de heerser." Spanning in de lucht maakte de Lynx ongemakkelijk. De Uil keek kalm en ontspannen op het gespannen groepje neer. Een lichte, zachte stem stroomde in een vloed van woorden in de oren van de Dieren en keken allemaal op naar de magnifieke Uil. "Als ik jullie was, zou er Vrede zijn. Samenwerking. Zonder dat is er grote kans op mislukkingen, Vrienden. Wees slim. Mijn Groep zal veilig moeten zijn, maar met jullie woestelingen zal dat nooit lukken. Denk niet aan je eigen ''macht, maar om de veiligheid van je eigen dieren. Stel je eens voor, je hebt genoeg prooi en kruiden, alles is goed, en je hebt vijanden die je aanvallen. Alles zal verpest worden met veel doden. En voor wat? Een stukje grond. Alsjeblieft, wees geen uilskuiken. Houd je krachten goed, en wees er zuinig op. Je leeft maar één keer." De grote, witte vleugels sloegen machtig tegen de wind in en bracht haar slanke lichaam naar de lucht, en ze vloog kalm weg, naar één van de Eiken. Alle lichtjes vervaagden tot de schaduw van de nacht terugvloeide in het gedoofde licht, en alles was weer even vredig als eerst... Hoofdstuk 1 Maan Gefilterd zonlicht bestreepte haar rossige flanken. Een gestalte stond tegen het zonlicht in bij de ingang van haar hol, en sprak."Goeiemorgen Zonnestraal! Het is vandaag weer even zonnig als jouw pels!" Grapte hij vrolijk, en ze herkende zijn stem. "Hey Maantje, je staat voor die zonnige dag, nu kan ik 'm niet zien!" Zijn bosgroene ogen lichtten op, en hij liep naar voren. "Stiekem sta ik er nu nog dichterbij" Fluisterde Maan. Snorrend raakte haar zachte, zwarte neusje zijn roze en keken haar aquablauwe ogen zijn groene aan. De scharlakenrode zon kwam als een schijfje langs de horizon, en sterke stralen baadde het landschap in rood zonlicht. De waterval lag nog verscholen in de schaduwen, en weerkaatste de Verzamelplek van De Kracht Der Water. De ochtendmist verkilde de Plek, en verborg de Prooien die levenloos op de stapel lagen. Sprankelende dauw kroop in haar hol, en lieten druppels achter op haar snorharen en pels. De stralen die zich een weg wrongen in haar hol beglinsterden alle druppeltjes en beschenen de ogen van Maan. De mist was vergelijkbaar met Maan's zilveren pels, waardoor je zijn poten niet meer kon onderscheiden van de mist. "Wat een wonderbaarlijk mooie ochtend weer hè, Zonnetje." Ze knikte instemmend, en keek hem hartelijk aan. "Ik houd van jou, Maan, en dat weet je. Zal ik aan Sterrenlicht vragen of wij samen een hol mogen delen?" Maan keek haar liefhebbend aan. "Natuurlijk. Dat lijkt me wat makkelijker dan elke dag voor jouw nieuwe dag staan!" Vermaak sprankelde in zijn ogen, en ook in de hare. Aangekomen bij het Heerserhol zag ze de nieuwe Sterrenlicht, de vorige, een witte poes, was doodgegaan bij het gevecht tegen een grote, wilde vossenfammilie. Ze was al oud, en de Kruidenkat had gezegd om niet mee te gaan in het gevecht, maar de poes zei; "Als ik sterf, doe ik dat met een heldendaad voor mijn eigen Katten!" Dapper stierf ze met de nek van de vos in haar kaken, en de vos ging mee met haar naar de VoorLopers. Nu was een donkerbruine kater met witte vlekjes als bloemblaadjes de Heerser, sinds een maan. "Err... Hallo Sterrenlicht..." Stamelde Zonnestraal ongemakkelijk, en ze voelde haar oortopjes warm worden. "Gegroet, Zonnestraal. Wat heb je te melden?" Ze besloot om dit maar snel af te handelen. "Mag ik een hol delen met Maan?" "Is dat het? Natuurlijk. Ik zal na middenzon de partnerceremonie doen. Goed nieuws, bedankt." Vlinders fladderden energiek in haar maag, en ze voelde zich de gelukkigste poes ter wereld. Na vandaag ben ik officieel partners met Maan! Dan kan ik ook kittens krijgen met Maan... ''Opwinding overmeesterde al haar andere gedachten en gevoelens. "Maan! Maan! Kom! Ik wil je wat vertellen!" Hoofdstuk 2 De Profetie De zon was onderhand al hoger geklommen, en ze kon niet meer wachten tot middenzon. Zonnestraal had aan Maan verteld wat ze had besproken met Sterrenlicht, en hij werd nu ook steeds ongeduldiger. "Zonnestraal! Regen! Zwaluwstaart! Bliksemflits! Kom mee! We gaan op jacht!" Brulde Leeuw, de leider. Een leider was iets lager in de rang dan Heerser, en verzorgde de jacht en grenscontroles. Als de Heerser sterft, wordt de leider de nieuwe Heerser. Je zou denken dat leider en Heerser hetzelfde betekenen, maar Heerser heerst en leider leidt. Zijzelf was een krijger, die werkt voor de Clan. Ze sprong naar Leeuw's jachtgroepje, en gingen gelijk op weg. Hun territorium was erg groot, en daardoor duurde één patrouille al een hele dag, en dus hadden ze veel katten nodig om elke dag de grenzen te checken en de Prooienstapel aan te vullen. Stralend kwamen de succesvolle jagers terug, en Zonnestraal droeg samen met Bliksemflits, haar moeder, een gigantisch grote zwaan. Regen had een dikke duif, Leeuw hield tussen zijn kaken een muis. Kreten van verbazing kwamen uit de monden van alle katten in de grot. "WOW! Dat is de grootste vangst die ik ooit heb gezien! En geloof me, dat is bijzonder!" Zelfs een oudste kwam uit zijn hol en bewonderde de magnifieke vangst van Zonnestraal. Uilenveder sprintte naar zijn gezin, en belaadde ze met vragen. "Hoe..? Jullie kunnen beter je naam veranderen naar Zwanenvanger! Niemand is dit ooit gelukt!" De al lichte ogen van Zonnestraal werden beschijnt door glinsters van trots. "Nou, eigenlijk was ik de Zwanenvanger, en dankzij mam kwam de zwaan naar mij toe en kon ik het aanvallen in verrassing!" Spinnend legde Uilenveder zijn kin op Zonnestraal's hoofd, en de hele familie begon luid te spinnen. "Waar is Maan?" "Op een grenscontrole, Zonnetje van me. Ga nu maar naar de rest van de groep om je verhaal te vertellen tegen iedereen." De zwart-witte poes murmelde wat in haar partners grote oren toen Zonnestraal opgewonden wegsprong. "Er is wat speciaals aan haar, Uilenveder. Ze was wel heel kundig toen ze alleen tegen die zwaan vocht, en normaal zou je dat nooit overleven. Ik vraag me af of er weer zo'n profetie is over haar, net als bij mij." Het was diep in de nacht, en de gloeiende, witte, bevlekte maan glinsterde fel tegen de blauwzwarte hemel. Eromheen glinsterde allemaal kleine sterren, een lichtgevend gezelschap voor de schijnende maan. Maanlicht baadde de open plekken in zilver, gloeiend licht, en twee amandelvormige, aquablauwe ogen fonkelde in de duistere schaduw van een hol. Een donkere schim verscheen achter de waterval en gleed geluidloos naar het hol toe. "Psst, Zonnestraal, kom mee, ik heb je wat belangrijks te vertellen." Haar hart miste een slag, waarna het harder bonkte dan ooit. Waarom zou je Kruidenkat je gaan wekken midden in de nacht voor iets 'heel belangrijks'? Haar poten gleden bijna uit op de vochtige stenen grond, en eindigden op allemaal gladde kiezelsteentjes. Verontschuldigend keek ze Dauwdruppel beschaamd aan, maar het leek hem niet te boeien en ging gelijk weer verder. Achter de bulderende waterval met het donderende geluid was het wat vrediger, en een kleine opening zat in de stenen wand naast haar. Door de vochtige damp bleven de kruiden goed en droogden ze niet uit, en daarom was het op deze gevaarlijke plek. De overwelmende geur van bittere, zoete en zure kruiden zorgden ervoor dat zij terugdeinsde, maar toen haar ogen waren gewend aan het gedimde licht en haar neus aan de stank begon Dauwdruppel te mauwen: "Zonnestraal, ik had een droom, en die ging over jou. Een droom van de Oneindige Kracht, je VoorLopers.. En-" Geschokt onderbrak ze hem ruw, "Wat?! Over MIJ? D-dat moet een fout zijn geweest!" Maar de bruine kater negeerde haar met een schuddend hoofd en ging kalm verder: "Het was ongetwijfeld een profetie, een oude. Het ging als volgt: '' Zon zal stralen, helder aan de duistere hemel en zal alles mogelijk maken, Sterren zullen doven, de Maan zal verdwijnen, en de Zon zal schijnen. ''Met als visie: Een heldere zon scheen, en de Duisternis bevlekt met sterrenlicht vloeide weg in de stralen van die zon. Het licht begroette de wegvagende maan vrolijk, maar de maan verdween mee met de sterren.. Zoals gewoonlijk, maar even snel verscheen het met de sterren en verdween het. Dat is niet in het echt. Ik moet het nog een beetje interpreteren, maar volgens mij weten jij en ik al wie de betrokkenen zijn..." Hoofdstuk 3 Gevaar Onwillig rilde haar hele romp van een kruipende angst, een loden last op haar tere schouders, en haar luchtpijp kneep zichzelf dicht zodat het zuurstof geen toegang meer had naar Zonnestraal's longen. Antwoorden was een optie die geblokkeerd was door de flinke, stekende brok in haar keel. Dus liet ze haar gezicht vertrekken tot een verbijsterde uitdrukking, gemengd met haar diepe, duistere gedachten over de mysterieuze profetie. ''Zou mijn moeder dit ook gevoeld hebben bij háár profetie? Zelfs de adem stokte van de kater voor haar en kwam onregelmatig uit zijn openhangende mond toen hij de gevoelens van Zonnestraal ontdekte, terwijl hij ook piekerde over de betekenis van deze droom. Na een langdradig moment van bijna stikkende katten die elkaars blikken geschokeerd raakten, kwamen er een paar woorden uit de gortdroge mond van de rossige poes. "Ik. Maan. Maar wat houdt die 'Sterren' in?" Eigenlijk was dit een domme vraag, een zeer domme die Zonnestraal al angstvallig kon beatwoorden. Sterrenlicht. Sterrenlicht. De o zo geweldige kater, die ons in leidt naar vrede. Tenminste, zo ziet elke ordinair wezen hem. Maar als je in duister gehuld bent, en de zon ze wegvaagt, moet hij niet de engel zijn in de profetie. "Dauwdruppel? Weet u misschien.. Vermoedt u misschien... Wie de goeien zijn en de kwaden? Sterrenlicht, nog wel de belangrijkste kat in dit tijdperk, is misschien een ware verrader. Zonnestraal, een talentvolle poes en waarschijnlijk wel de onbelangrijkste kat, is misschien een heldin. Of omgekeerd natuurlijk. En wat speelt Maan hier voor belangrijke rol in? "Err.. Ik ken geen enkel bericht van de geesten waarbij duister goed is en licht slecht. Zonnestraal, je hebt een geweldig zware taak gekregen, maar maak je maar niet zo druk. Onze VoorLopers kiezen altijd goed. Houd dat maar voor je, want die zin kan het verschil maken voor je eigen vertrouwen in jezelf. Succes, maar ga nu slapen." Stijf van de grillige nacht strekten haar bleekrossige poten zich voor haar glazige ogen uit. Wijd gapend met uitgebreide strekbewegingen glommen de vlijmscherpe tanden als lemmets van zwaarden in haar roze muil, en heel even spoelde een vredige golf van warmte over haar heen. Ze durfde niet te knipperen, bang dat de sfeer weg zou glippen door de harde werkelijkheid van de kille ochtend. Maar dat gebeurde in een mum van tijd, gelijk onbereikbaar voor haar zijdezachte poten. De veroorzakers waren haar duistere hersenen, die maar al te graag haar leuke fantasie weg pikten. Ze gromde aan de visie van een grijnzende Sterrenlicht die hoog op een steen stond te pronken. Hij keek naar haar. Het ergste was de gemene, bloeddorstige sprankeling die fonkelde in zijn rood-gouden ogen, pestend met de slechtbedoelde glimlach die ze van zijn lelijke kop af wilde klauwen. Het vaagde weg tot haar opluchting, zodat ze weer in de werkelijkheid was, die momenteel vele malen voorspoediger was dan de gedachte aan Sterrenlicht. De warme golven vloeiden van Maan's zilvergevlekte lichaam, zijn grote, groene ogen gesloten achter zijn donkerzilveren oogleden. Ze drukte haar zwarte neus in zijn lange vacht, zoekend naar zijn kloppende hart. Zijn ogen gingen open, knipperden wat vocht weg van zijn lichtgroene ogen, de donkere kern bijna onzichtbaar van zijn grote pupillen. "Goeiemorgen Maan. Vandaag is de dag meer jouw vachtkleur!" Het was waar, de mist was nog niet weggetrokken en hing dik en ondoordringbaar in de open plek, het harde gedonder van de waterval dempend. De wolken erboven waren samengepakt tot één grote stormachtige klomp, en het bewoog nauwelijks door de weinige wind die anders raasde over het ongerijpte landschap. Hun territorium bestond voornamelijk uit stukken heide, dichtbegroeid bos, maar er was ook een groot gesteente bij de klif wat de grens van de Dassen vormde. Een groot stuk dik dennenbos was de gevreesde grens van de Lynxen, aangezien die Heerser dolgraag wat meer grondgebied wilde en dus veel bloederige maar doelloze gevechten veroorzaakte. Tot nu toe wonnen de Katten, oftewel de Krachten des Water, altijd. Trouwens, ze heetten niet voor niets de 'Krachten des Water'. Iedere kat hier had hetzelfde teken op zijn of haar pels, die erin was gebrand in de baarmoeder met een kracht eraan vast. Zonnestraal had het ook, een spiraalvormig tekentje in dezelfde kleur als haar ogen, turquoise, en als het nodig was verscheen er een klein, schichtig vogeltje van water met de blauwe gloed die klauwen had als messen. Letterlijk. Je was ten dode opgeschreven als Zonnestraal, die kleine, onschuldige poes, woedend was op je met een reden. Zij was nog nooit gedwongen geweest om dat te gebruiken, de vogel, die Koningsgaai heette. Het leidde hier al meerdere manen een rustig leventje, behalve als het tijd was voor de jaarlijkse gebeurtenis. De Offerring. Toen haar gedachten even daar naar toe gingen, liep er een ijzige rilling over haar ruggengraat en staarde ze verdwaasd naar het steeds drukker wordende kamp. De Offerring was.. Was iets vreselijks. Maar de Heersers waren vastbesloten, en ze geloofden er nog steeds in -hoewel daar inderdaad genoeg reden voor was- dat de Offerring hielp om de manen welvaart en welzijn te brengen. Elke keer was het groot feest erna, en de Sneeuwperiode liep altijd voorspoediger dan de tijd zonder het fenomeen. Feest. Het woord 'rouw' had er moeten staan. Want elk jaar, elke keer, waren er doden. En dat tijdperk was aangebroken. De Ring werd klaargemaakt. De uitverkorenen werden gekozen, en uiteindelijk getraind. Het was tijd voor de Roeping. Hoofdstuk 4 De Roeping "Beste Katten, verzamel allemaal bij de Steen Der Eeuwige Leven!" Ze wisselde een onvaste blik met Maan, die sinds gister Zonnestraal's holgenoot was, en ze liepen op knikkende poten naar de grote steen in het kolkende water dat deze ochtend wild klotste tegen de kiezels. De spreker van de onheilspellende woorden sprong behendig op de glibberige steen, en haar vorige visie was zeer vergelijkbaar met de realiteit. Behalve de poeslieve glimlach en de vriendelijk knipperende oogjes. "Het is tijd voor de bloedstollende gebeurtenis van het jaar, De Roeping! Moge de Sterren aan jouw zijde zijn." Iedereen die de tijd niet goed genoeg had bijgehouden om te weten wat er aan zat te komen slaakte kreetjes en hapte zenuwachtig naar adem; bang dat zij de uitverkorenen waren. Egoïstisch? Nou ja, je kon alleen maar zeggen dat diegene hun gevoelens niet goed verborgen konden houden. Iedereen hoopte dat iemand anders het slachtoffer zou wezen, of je moest Sterrenlicht zijn. Die waren altijd de dapperste wezens die zichzelf durfden op te offeren. Maar deze.. Hij was anders, hij was geen Sterrenlicht zoals ik die verwachtte, hij was het toppunt van egoïsme, arrogantie en ijdelheid, hij was onbetrouwbaar, hij was.. Slecht. Toen de lage, diepe, zoete stem van de donkere kater schalde door de oren van alle katten, betrapte ze haarzelf van fronsend turen naar de Sterrenlicht. Oei. Als iemand zag dat ze hem wantrouwde, dat ze hem slecht vond, en haar dan hoogstwaarschijnlijk zou verraden, was ze morsdood nog voor de Roeping was afgesloten. "We beginnen bij de poezen..." Zijn afschuwelijk lange klauwen betastten het eerst egale wateroppervlak wat vervolgens mild golfde. De golven groeiden en groeiden, klommen hoger aan de lucht en verlieten de poel. De vliegende druppels vormden een majestueuze vos, die uiteindelijk alleen maar uit blakende stralen bestond met ogen die de gloeiende, rood-gouden kleur droegen van Sterrenlicht's ogen. Het beest rukte zijn smalle kop naar boven, naar hun VoorLopers, en maakte een blaffend geluid. Heel even glommen alle sterren helder aan de ochtendroze hemel, als een antwoord op de Kracht van Sterrenlicht. Hij, de sprankelende gedaante naast de trotse gevlekte kater, jankte een raar geluid naar de Heerser waarop de zogenaamd onschuldige glimlach veranderde in een uitermate voldane grijns. Oh nee, dacht ze duister, laat mijn gedachte een verbeelding zijn... Maar nee, haar gevreesde hersenstelsel had weer eens goed voorspeld. "Zonnestraal! Kom alvast in het Uitverkorenehol. Dan nu de kater.." Deze keer was de stralende glimlach hevig naar beneden getrokken tot verdriet zijn ogen besprenkelde. "E-eekhoorn.." Zijn ooit zo krachtige stem sloeg over tot een zwak, stotterend stemmetje. "Kom in het Uitverkorenehol." Blijkbaar was hij bewust van zijn schriele uitstraling en eindigde zijn zin hard en kortaf. Het knappe, rossige katertje dat stevig gebouwd was en zijn spieren zichtbaar rimpelde onder zijn dikke pels, was de geliefde zoon van Cindey, de voormalige zwerfkat, en Sterrenlicht zelf. Sterrenlicht die helemaal kapot ging. Diep van binnen, en ook wel stiekempjes, moest ik lachen. Zijn egoïsme en onrechtvaardigheid was gestraft, maar wel ten koste van dat lieve katje die nu met doodsangst staarde naar zijn bloedeigen vader wie zijn dood bepaalde. Het wezentje zat hevig te beven, zijn hemelsblauwe oogjes flitsend naar haar, en dan naar de Heerser. De steek van medelijden prikte nu als een doorn in haar hart, en ze keek hem even aan met vonkjes van weemoede in haar ogen. De wereld werd nooit beter door een jonge kat op te offeren en te vermoorden, wat toch die naïeve heersers dachten. Ook de Leider, Leeuw, zat triest te turen naar Eekhoorn. "Uhuhm, vandaag-" Protesterend geroezemoes werd luider en luider, bozer en bozer. Er klonk opeens een zware stem boven het gemurmel: "Nee! Nee Sterrenlicht, dit kunt u zichzelf en ook Eekhoorn niet aandoen! Nog amper een leerling! En die hebben we juist nu hard nodig. Stop die belachelijke Offerring!!" Dat was de druppel. "Spar!! Begrijp je het niet?! Denk je dat ik dit grappig vind ofzo? Maar weet je, die verdomde Voorlopers zeggen wat wij moeten doen, en wat wij moeten laten! Ik moet verder met deze stomme Roeping oké!" Er viel na deze ziedende woorden een ijzige stilte, kil tot op het bot. De partner en de kittens van de bruine kater met brandende, gespleten ogen waren geschokt aan het staren naar de kant van Sterrenlicht die nog nooit openbaar getoond was. Vooral niet op de Steen der Eeuwig Leven. "Vandaag word er begonnen met de training van de kandidaten, voor de jaarlijkse Offerring." Hoofdstuk 5 De Training "Welkom bij je eerste training! We gaan beginnen met de uitleg van het spel."